La Chica de Ojos Azules
by pipe92
Summary: Solo faltaban 2 días para el torneo de Cell es por eso que Son Goku organizo un paseo a la playa con su familia en donde su hijo Gohan conocerá a una misteriosa joven con quien comparte la tarde juntos pero ninguno de los dos sabe el nombre del otro lo único que saben que comparten un sentimiento que ni el tiempo ni que cualquier cosa lo puede romper el amor One Shot


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores **

* * *

**El Primer Beso**

Solo faltan 2 días para que el terrible juego de Cell comience y como lo había disidido Son Goku no iba a seguir entrenando para enfrentarse al autodenominado androide perfecto, El Guerrero Saiyajin Goku había decidido pasar el ultimo día junto a su familia y que mejor lugar para aquello que en la playa habían llegado en automóvil conducido por Goku. Pero su hijo Son Gohan estaba inseguro ya que su padre se mostraba demasiado confiado para su pelea contra Cell y no a entrenado desde que salió de la habitación del tiempo

- Goku estas demasiado confiado de derrotar a ese monstruo pero tú no sueles ser así eso significa que podrás derrotarlo verdad eso me da más seguridad seguro que tienes un plan preparado - pregunta su amigo Krilin quien también estaba pasado un tiempo con Goku

- No tengo ningún plan para derrotar a Cell ni siquiera creo que con mis poderes actuales podría derrotarlo pero no seré yo quien lo venza será Gohan el posee un gran poder oculto es por eso que quiero que se divierta todo el tiempo posible y comparta con milk - Explica con mucha seguridad en sus ojos Son Goku a su amigo el hombre sin nariz

- ja ja ja Estas bromeando verdad es imposible que Gohan supere tu fuerza y más aun que derrote a Cell tu siempre con ese humor Goku aun en los momentos más críticos

Mientras Krilin estaba instalando las cosas para su estadía en la playa Son Goku estaba siendo regañado por su esposa Milk por no saber comportarse en púbico ya que estaba devorando platillos como si no hubiera mañana. Mientras su hijo estaba paseando por la playa ya que disfrutaba la brisa marina cuando escucho unos gritos que provenía del sector más alejo de la playa cuando llego pudo ver a tres hombres que a su percepción estaban secuestrando a un joven

- Vamos señorita Videl sabe muy bien que su padre no desea que salga a fuera más aun con ese monstruo suelto tenemos ordenes de llevarla por las buenas o por las malas usted decide - explica uno de los guarda espaldas de Mr Satan quienes venia a Buscar a la Ojiazul

- Ya le dije a mi Padre que necesito más libertad no puedo estar encerrada porque hay un supuesto monstruo suelto ahora déjenme o gritara para que alguien me ayude - reprocha muy enojada la pelinegra a sus guardias quienes quieren llevarla a su casa

- Suelten a ese joven métanse con uno de su tamaño aunque técnicamente yo tampoco soy de su tamaño pero si me entiende verdad no me hagan usar la violencia - amenaza el hijo de Son Goku

- Oye estúpido soy mujer acaso no sabes cuál es la diferencia entre niño y niña o eres ciego para no verla diferencia vete no necesito un debilucho como tú para que me ayude a escapar - grita muy enojada por ser confundida con un niño

- Que enserio pero con ese pelo tan corto creía que eras hombre uff que bueno creía que tenía un problema porque me parecías bonito - dice muy sorprendido y a la vez aliviado de saber que era chica _" Pero que carácter tiene se parece a mama pero es bonita "_ - Muy bien ustedes lo quisieron voy a tener que recurrir a la violencia - grita Son Gohan mientras se mueve a gran velocidad derrotando en un segundo a los tres guardas espaldas dejando asombrada a la Ojiazul - muy bien ahora eres libre pero no sé cuál es tu nombre me lo podrías decir

- Que estás loco ni siquiera te conozco y quieres saber mi nombre te lo diré si tu me dices cómo pudiste moverte tan rápido es imposible hacer eso los derrotaste a los tres en un segundo - dice asombrada de la velocidad del Hijo de Son Goku

- No puede decirte como lo hice pero te haré un desafió pasemos el día junto quien revele su secreto antes ganara que te parece niña - explica el joven semisaiyajin mientras piensa _" Que buen pretexto encontré para pasar el día junto a esta joven soy un genio _" piensa muy confiado mientras la ojiazul esta con dudas

- mmmmm no estoy segura es solo eso o quieres estar a mi lado porque yo te gusto a me da igual acepto te haré decir tu secreto a oye que te pasa porque estas tan rojo - dice muy confiada mientras el joven Gohan queda rojo como tomate por aquel comentario - y donde vamos o pretendes que nos quedemos aquí para ver como despiertan estos tipos

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes tenia las intensiones de revelar su secreto al otro Gohan tenía miedo de revelar la procedencia de sus poderes Bulma muchas veces le advirtió que la humanidad no estaba preparada para saber la verdad de la existencia de los Saiyajin eso lo tenía muy claro el creía que si decía que era mitad extraterrestre lo considerarían un fenómeno. Mientras que la Ojiazul Videl n confiaba en el joven rubio (rubio porque para esa fecha aún seguían trasformados) ella creía que era enviado por su padre para espiarla pero a si se les paso toda la tarde conversado y viendo que tenían muchas cosas en común y como estaba atardeciendo fueron al punto más alto de que había en la playa que eran unas rocas para poder ver la puesta de Sol

- Sabes mi padre es un egocéntrico todo debe girar en torno a él eso paso desde que mi mama murió antes el era más centrado y tu como puede hacer lo que haces - pregunta para ver si Gohan cae o no en su trampa

- Bueno es que mi papa es un extra... maldición casi me haces perder mi papa es un un extranjero eso un extranjero de otro lugar de una isla de la capital del norte mira es la puesta de sol - dice el pupilo de picolo el cual estaba rojo porque casi revela su secreto _" es muy lista casi me descubre pero esa puesta de sol es muy hermosa espero volver a ver otra igual y que mi padre sea capaz de derrotar a Cell"_

_- _Si es muy linda no suelo verla a menudo yo vivo en Oranga Star City y por lo general los edificios la tapan y no puedo verla gracias por mostrarme este maravilloso paisaje y por a ver derrotado a los guardias de mi padre - dice mientras poco a poco se acerca a Gohan para darle un beso en los labios

- N...no e, es nada señorita - dice muy nervioso por lo que cada vez la Ojiazul se acercada mas y mas a el _" será mi primer beso esto es muy emocionante más que cuando me trasforme en súper Saiyajin en la habitación del tiempo pero no se su nombre a no importar me lo dirá después _" pero en ese momento Gohan puede sentir que el ki de su

padre esta aumentado lo que quería decir que lo estaba llamando - Perdona me están llamando se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar haz ese día - dice antes de ir sin antes despedirse con un beso que le roba la pelinegra

- espera yo no te he dicho cual es mi nombre ni tu tampoco me has dicho el tuyo como me encontraras - grita Videl mientras ve como se aleja el joven guerrero Semisaiyajin y su corazón late con fuerza

- ya te lo dije que algún día te encontrare confía en mi hombre es Gohan adiós hermosa chica de ojos azules - se despide el hijo de Son Goku mientras piensa_ " su ki es muy intenso nunca había sentido un ki así en mi vida ella es muy especial es pero volver a verla algún día"_


End file.
